Midnight Questioning  PT
by NotaGambler
Summary: Tradução da fic de mesmo nome. Brennan aparece no apartamento de Booth no meio da noite para esclarecer algumas dúvidas após o que aconteceu em New Orleans. Episódio-tag para "The Man in the Morgue"  1x19


**Original: jesusisnotazumbie (.net/s/6121881/1/Midnight_Questioning)**

**Tradução: Ysa Ribeiro (.net/u/1740375/Ysa_Ribeiro)**

.

.

"Por que, Booth?" Ela incitou assim que ele abriu a porta de seu apartamento.

"Por que o que, Bones?" Ele perguntou intrigado. O que ela estava fazendo ali na sua porta? Já se passava da meia noite, ele estava quase dormindo e Brennan nunca iria à sua casa a menos que fosse algo realmente importante relacionado a algum caso que eles estivessem trabalhando e a informação que ela tivesse não pudesse esperar até a manhã seguinte. Mas eles não tinham nenhum caso no momento.

"Vo- você não deveria estar aqui agora. Você deveria estar descansando, você foi atacada e..."

"Quando nós estávamos em New Orleans, você me disse que não poderia ter sido eu quem cometeu o assassinato."

Ela não o esperou convidá-la a entrar. Somente depois que ela estava na sala de estar foi que percebeu que Booth só estava vestindo uma cueca boxer e uma camisa branca que não deixavam muito a imaginação. Ela tentou não deixar aquele pequeno detalhe lhe distrair do real motivo de estar ali.

"Você disse que apostaria a sua carreira nisso."

Brennan ouviu a porta ser trancada e se virou para olhá-lo. Ela precisava saber.

"Você disse que já tinha apostado. E você apostou. Você encontrou o brinco da minha mãe na casa do Graham e você roubou a evidência. Pelo que parecia, eu era a suspeita mais provável, a principal suspeita. Por que você ficou com o brinco?"

Ele percebeu a confusão no rosto dela. O que ele poderia dizer? Em nenhum momento ele duvidou que ela pudesse ter matado aquele homem. Ele a conhecia. Mas Booth também sabia que essa simples resposta não iria convencê-la. Bones precisava de fatos para acreditar nas coisas.

"Sabe Bones." Ele começou.

"Eu tenho trabalhado com você há quase um ano. Eu te conheço há quase dois. Cada caso que temos, cada vítima... você faz tudo, tudo ao seu alcance para descobrir a verdade e pegar a pessoa que cometeu aquela atrocidade. Você NUNCA mataria ou machucaria uma criatura ao menos que sua vida ou a vida de uma pessoa

que você se importa estivesse em perigo. E mesmo se essa hipótese que a Caroline sugeriu fosse verdade, que o Dr. Legiere tivesse tentado te violar e você o teria matado em legítima defesa..." Booth olhou para o rosto dela, que estava ouvindo sem nem piscar. "Você não teria feito o que aquele cara do voodoo fez. Você não teria deixado ele irreconhecível e o pregado na parede. Eu te conheço Bones, você não é esse tipo de pessoa."

Brennan ficou tocada pelas palavras dele. Era difícil para ela acreditar que alguém pudesse confiar tanto nela.

"E eu sei que você teria feito o mesmo por mim." Os lábios de Booth se curvaram e ele andou em sua direção quando percebeu o brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dela. Aquela mulher era inacreditável. Ela passou as férias trabalhando como voluntária identificando vítimas do furacão, foi atacada e quase morta, perdeu a memória de um dia inteiro de sua vida, foi acusada de assassinato, presa, provou ser inocente e quando finalmente pode voltar para casa e descansar, ela aparece em sua porta fazendo perguntas, as quais não consegue encontrar respostas.

"Eu faria." Brennan disse e levantou a cabeça quando percebeu que ele estava bem a sua frente.

Booth sorriu e delicadamente levou as costas de sua mão ao rosto dela.

"Esse machucado está bem feio, Bones. Você tem que cuidar disso." Ele disse, delineando os machucados no rosto dela com o dedo. "O desgraçado te pegou de jeito." Ele desejou poder matar o homem só por ter tocado em sua parceira.

"Ele provavelmente me pegou desprevenida." Ela sorriu, inconscientemente inclinando a cabeça em direção as mãos dele, querendo sentir mais do calor do seu toque.

Booth soltou uma risada e levantou sua mão livre para tocar o outro lado do rosto dela. "Certamente foi isso. Do contrário, ele teria, provavelmente, acabado em uma cama de hospital por dias, talvez semanas." Ele brincou.

Os olhos deles se encontraram e nenhum dos dois soube o que fazer. Eles estavam próximos, as mãos dele ainda seguravam o rosto dela e o coração de Brennan estava batendo estranhamente rápido em seu peito.

"Booth?" O sussurro saiu de sua boca quase automaticamente.

"Sim, Bones?" Ele respondeu, não ousando quebrar o olhar.

"Ela estava certa? A detetive Harding?"

"Sobre o que?"

"Você... e eu." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo. "Sermos mais que parceiros?"

"Por que você acha que ela estava certa?" Booth perguntou, levantando o queixo dela outra vez com o polegar.

"Bem... você apareceu no hospital em New Orleans poucas horas depois de eu te informar que fui atacada, mesmo eu deixando claro que você não precisava ir lá." Ela começou contando todos os fatos que ela estava organizando em sua cabeça no momento em que chegou ao apartamento dele aquela noite. "Então, você recusou acreditar que eu era uma assassina, mesmo todas as evidências apontando para mim. Como se isso não bastasse, você arriscou sua carreira roubando meu brinco da cena do crime e fez uma promotora voar de DC pra me ajudar."

"E que conclusão você tirou de tudo isso?" Ele perguntou curioso, ansioso e esperançoso com o rumo da conversa.

"Somos parceiros e deveríamos apoiar um ao outro... mas eu acho que agindo contra a lei escondendo evidência de uma investigação pra limpar seu parceiro ultrapassa os 'deveres' de um parceiro..." Ela franziu o cenho.

O sorriso no rosto dele a confundiu ainda mais.

"Se lembra aquele dia, há um tempo atrás, no nosso primeiro caso, quando fomos àquele bar vagabundo e bebemos uma garrafa inteira de tequila e eu te disse que era um viciado em jogos mas estava lidando com o problema?" Booth disse depois de um momento de silêncio. Brennan acenou levemente e ele soube que ela não esperava que ele falasse daquela noite outra vez. Eles nunca conversaram sobre isso desde o dia em que ela saiu do escritório dele gritando pra quem quisesse ouvir que nunca mais voltaria a trabalhar com ele de novo. Não que ela tivesse se esquecido do beijo. Ela não esqueceu, não importava o quanto ela tentasse esquecer, isso iria sempre voltar a sua mente, geralmente nas horas mais inapropriadas. "Eu disse que queria esclarecer as coisas porque pensei que você e eu... que isso fosse dar em alguma coisa. Eu não estava mentindo, Bones." Ele aproximou mais seu rosto ao dela. "Eu sei que você acha que tudo aquilo foi uma encenação pra te deixar bêbada e te despedir e então te levar pra cama, mas eu estava te dizendo a verdade. Eu sei que você não acredita nessas coisas, mas eu soube desde o primeiro momento que te vi que nós seriamos muito mais que só parceiros."

Os olhos dela percorreram todos os cantos do rosto bonito dele, tentando ler em suas expressões tudo o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras.

"Fiquei ainda mais seguro disso depois do nosso beijo." Ele adicionou quando ela não disse nada.

"Você vai me beijar agora?" As palavras saíram sussurradas e não era uma pergunta, era uma súplica. Ela não conseguia achar as palavras certas, mas ela sabia que precisava sentir os lábios dele nos seus outra vez. Naquele momento.

Brennan não teve que esperar muito para que seu desejo virasse realidade. Um segundo depois a boca dele colidiu na dela no mais doce e, ao mesmo tempo, mais apaixonado beijo que ela já experimentou. Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, tendo o cuidado de não a machucar dando beijinhos nos pequenos ferimentos no lábio inferior dela.

"Sabe, Bones, você tem que diminuir mais o ritmo." Booth disse, ainda a segurando em seus braços e tirando uma mexa de cabelo de seu rosto. "Quero dizer, uma semana você é quase comida por cães raivosos, na outra você acorda coberta em sangue sem memória nenhuma do que aconteceu... você tem que me dar um tempinho pra descansar entre esses acontecimentos. É muito cansativo ser seu cavaleiro numa armadura reluzente." Ele sorriu, se inclinando para beijá-la rapidamente.

"Se a sua analogia de cavaleiro numa armadura reluzente faz de mim uma donzela em perigo, estou quase certa que essas mulheres não são treinadas em três tipos de artes marciais, nem tem registro de atiradoras junto à NRA, ou licença de caça em quatro estados..." Ela disse a ele, um sorriso dançando em seu rosto.

"Até os mais fortes dos heróis precisam ser resgatados às vezes, Bones." Ele abriu aquele sorriso reservado somente para Bones, o sorriso que ela tanto amava.

"Bem... então..." Ela trouxe os lábios dele aos seus mais uma vez. "... Estou feliz por ter você pra me resgatar quando eu precisar."

**FIM**


End file.
